1. Field of the Invention
Present invention relates a formative agent of protein complex, in which a polyphenol is useful component, the complex is composed of cross-linking the protein molecules each other and the agent is useful as gene complex, cell adhesion inhibitor or immune tolerogen
2. Description of the Related Art
A protein is treated with chemical, optical agents or heat in order to give cross-linkage and change insoluble, because the protein is generally water-soluble. Two functional cross-linking agent such as glutal-aldehyde is usually, available as chemical agent. It is well known to cross-link the protein by the enzyme activity such as trans-glutamic acid, carbonic di-imide, amber anhydride, hexsa-methylene diisocyanate (JP, H6-65280), peroxidase (JOP, H11-75887) and multi-cupper oxidase (JPO, H11-276162). However, chemical cross-linkage agents directly give cross-linkage to protein molecules and stable cross-linking structure by a covalent bond, and can not return original protein form that shows a physiological activity.
For example, diseases including an allergic reaction, an immunoreaction, cancerous spread, arteriousclerosis and other inflammatory reaction, turn out to cause cell adhesion such as between a leukocyte and blood endothelium cell, or cancerous cell and blood endothelium cell. When stimulation such viral or cell reaction irritates body organ, several inflammatory reaction happens to occur, and a leukocyte such as, neutrophil, microphage or T-cell, permeates to inflammatory parts. When an alien substance invades into living organ, an immunoreaction of self-defense means take place, and a leukocyte permeates into the organ, a leukocyte is understood to glue blood endothelium cell through the intermediation of special adhesive cell that exists on the cell surface. As adhesion molecule plays an important part in the control of an immunoreaction, it is well known to control adhesion and interaction through the intermediation of special adhesive cell. And deterrent that can control inflammatory reaction and an immunoreaction, is known (JOP H8-283151, H10-158184).
However, we can not obtain satisfactory results in the effect.